<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacher's Pet by Foxberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656522">Teacher's Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry'>Foxberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Marco Bott, Single Parent Marco Bott, Teacher Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was so unlike him. Marco had never so much as done more than kiss another man, and even then it had been at a drunken New Year’s Eve party that Connie had thrown. He couldn’t remember the guy, or what he’d had to drink, or much of the night, but he remembered the taste of those lips. Nothing had reminded him more of that moment than now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacher's Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmutter6811/gifts">srmutter6811</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Really loved this prompt and wrote a whole lot more that I'm still adding the finishing touches! So here's part 1 with more to come soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was the taste of his third of tequila shot on his tongue or the thrill of being out late at night for the first time in a long time, but Marco actually felt at ease driving away from the bar in an Uber to a stranger’s place. He’d never have dreamed of doing this.</p><p>He peered out the window, watching Sasha wave enthusiastically and winking at him. It was her idea to drag him out here to a gay bar. He’d never have considered it. After all he had a young daughter at home to think of. Romance wasn’t something that usually came with being a single dad, let alone one-night stands.<br/>
<br/>
“Leave something behind?” the man next to him teased.<br/>
<br/>
Marco snapped his attention back, heart racing as the man’s hand brushed over his. “N-no, just…” He couldn’t admit this was his first time. Well, first time he’d gone home with a man before.<br/>
<br/>
“Nervous?” the man offered.<br/>
<br/>
Marco nodded. He swallowed his nerves, reminding himself that this man with a confidence as attractive as his squared jaw had introduced himself, but the name escaped him. It was far too late already to ask him to repeat it, especially when he’d spent more than one drunken effort to make sure Marco knew its pronunciation.<br/>
<br/>
Much good that did for Marco now, hands teasing across the man’s skin as the streets and the rideshare car danced around him. “Somewhat, yeah?”</p><p>With a smirk the man drew him close, lips finding his as hands roamed south. He had half a mind to push the man back, but then again he only had <em> half </em> a mind. The other half moaned and gave himself over. It was any wonder the Uber driver didn’t shove them out of the car by the time they reached the stranger’s place.<br/>
<br/>
They hurried for the front door. The man fumbled with his keys while Marco waved thanks and quickly thumbed off a tip for the show the poor driver had received. Marco’s shirt was still half-way up his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Can't wait to see more of what's under there," the man purrs, eyeing the patch of skin bared above Marco's belt. His eyes kept going lower even as he swung the front door open. "Shall we?"</p><p>Marco had to be completely mad. He was walked, or better put pulled, into this man's house, by the crooked cheeky smile, the soft eyes, and firm comfort of the muscles beneath his clothes. He'd drawn Marco's attention the moment he'd spotted him, cocksure and certain with himself and his sexuality in a way Marco had never known.</p><p>Back hitting the walls of the stranger’s hallway, losing himself in the touch of another man, he wondered what would have been, had he known more about himself. He'd never known a touch of a man, not like this, not so radiant and blistering in heat that Marco wondered if he might simply melt upon the sheets. </p><p>"Bed?" He gasped between kisses, fingers hooking onto the hems of the stranger’s pants. His eyes fell to the button, already undone, encouraging his hands to delve further, caressing the bulge to the sound of a deep sigh by his ear.</p><p>The man nipped at his neck, let his lips find the delicate spot that drew a moan to Marco's surprise. "Bed," he agreed, hands already lifting the shirt over Marco's head.</p><p>He wasted no time pulling Marco along with him, a new piece of clothing falling to the floor. His shirt then his belt before his pants fell to his ankles and he tripped into the man's arms at the foot of his bed.</p><p>It took little effort, barely a nudge, to have Marco suddenly on the bed, on his back, staring breathlessly up as the stranger enthusiastically shed his clothes and crawled up the bed. Not a hint of embarrassment or modesty clung to the way his body moved and muscles flexed. Neither did he hesitate to strip Marco of his underwear, smirking as Marco’s cock slipped free before slapping with weight against his stomach.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you…” the man ran his finger up Marco’s length. “Excited, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
Marco shuddered at his teasing. This was so unlike him. He’d never so much as done more than kiss another man, and even then it had been at a drunken New Year’s Eve party that Connie had thrown. He couldn’t remember the guy, or what he’d had to drink, or much of the night, but he remembered the taste of those lips. Nothing had reminded him more of that moment than now.<br/>
<br/>
Licking his lips, Marco nodded. His heart beat in his chest, pounding faster as his handsome stranger for the night leaned down and took the head of his cock into his mouth. His lips moved devilishly down and down as the man’s eyes locked with his own. He hollowed his cheeks, closing his eyes as he sucked around Marco’s length, tongue licking and swirling in ways that made Marco gasp.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn’t remember the last time he’d received such devoted attention, or a blowjob for that matter. The last time had to be with his first, last, and only girlfriend. But he’d been so inexperienced then, coming quicker than she could pull away. Now Marco wasn’t much better. As much as he tried, fingers clinging to the sheets, he prayed he could stop himself from coming so quick into their trist.<br/>
<br/>
The man’s hands gripped into Marco’s thighs, adding more and more pressure as he started bobbing his head up and down. The sight of his lips stretched around his cock, eyes hungry for more, taking a little piece of Marco’s soul with everything he gave, sent Marco over the edge before he could curse. He came with a shudder, sudden and abrupt, back arching as he broke and fell limp down to the sheets.<br/>
<br/>
Embarrassing. That’s all there was to it. It’d been 7 years and he’d come so quickly he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with those beautiful eyes again. At least not while his heart jackhammered in his chest and the afterglow of his orgasm swam through his nerves.<br/>
<br/>
The man swallowed before pulling away with a small chuckle, a wet smack of his lips following. “Gee, that has to be a record.”<br/>
<br/>
Marco groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. He shouldn’t have believe Sasha when she said that he’d be fine, that he’s had sex before, that he was a single dad that needed one good fuck to show him everything he’s been missing out on. Then Marco literally blew it… by blowing his load.<br/>
<br/>
“Look,” he began, peeking from under his arm, face flushed and tingling with embarrassment. “It’s… been a while, okay? A long while.”<br/>
<br/>
The man fell to the sheet beside him, propped up on an elbow, eyebrow raised. “And here I was thinking I was <em> that </em> good… way to shatter a guy’s ego.”<br/>
<br/>
Marco sighed, eyebrows furrowed. “No, you’re good, great even. It’s just…”<br/>
<br/>
The man hummed, prodding him to continue. His eyes were unfairly soft and understanding. It almost felt a shame that this was a one-night stand and he’d forgotten his name. Even the tequila felt like it was wearing off and his Cinderella night was turning into more of a pumpkin.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s been a long time since I’ve... “ He gestured at his chest, his naked body, the shame of being his age and a father and being a complete greenhorn when it came to the whole gay thing. Most of his chances had passed him by. He’d spent his days looking after his baby girl, a gift, a treasured gift, from his last sexual encounter, and here he was woefully unprepared.<br/>
<br/>
He started at the sudden tap to his chest. The stranger’s hand rested over his heart like he knew everything Marco was thinking. “Since?”<br/>
<br/>
Preparing himself for the worst, he cringed, sighed, and uttered the words he’d been hoping to save for some other time. “My kid. She’s… seven now. Um… not much time in your life for <em> sexcapades </em> …” He let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Not if you’ve got kids. Look, sorry, I didn’t want to ruin the mood.”<br/>
<br/>
A click of a tongue punctuated the brief silence that followed Marco’s words. “Hey, listen, I know what it’s like with kids.”<br/>
<br/>
“...seriously?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, kids are… they’re tough. So you’ve got one and it means you’ve… not…” The man leaned over Marco’s chest and planted a kiss on his nose. He shrugged, smiling like it was no big deal.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Marco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It sounded too good to be true. Another guy, another gay guy at that, who knew what kids were like? What it was like to have kids? The stress and the mess and the joy and the… ‘<em> You’ve got one </em>’ circulated in his mind. This guy seemed to get it. Maybe he was a father too, maybe, hopefully.</p><p>“So it’s…” he began after a deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine? We’ve got tonight and…” The stranger glanced around the room with a sly look in his eyes. “We’ll both see our respective kids tomorrow.” He jabbed at Marco’s ribs.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!” Marco pushed back, hands finding themselves on the man’s shoulders before dragging him in closer. “I came here to have a good time.” He hadn't realised how much that was true until he felt the opportunity so perfectly within his grasp.</p><p>The stranger didn’t hesitate. He rolled off the side of the bed to his feet, grabbed a bottle from his nightstand, and sauntered his way back onto the bed. “Then I do believe we should have one. Practice makes perfect, right? Just going to have to keep trying until you can… last, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
Marco gulped. He couldn’t see any chance he was going to last, not with this man in control.<br/>
<br/>
True to his promise, the man did not let up. By the end he found himself face down into a pillow screaming obscenities into the silk covers. Only to have the man pull at his hair, freeing his muffled moans into the air and some part of himself that never knew how good it felt to be grabbed so hard.<br/>
<br/>
Marco came with shudder and a moan, louder than he knew possible. His body fell to the bed, soft sheets and softer pillow catching him as he rode through his orgasm, feeling the warm wet patch grow beneath his stomach but too tired to move. His eyes closed and he let the sweet embrace of sleep take him, marginally aware that the stranger was stroking his hair and his back like something precious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>